


Like Corals Under the Pale Moonlight

by shewasabadgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nervous Q, pre-national gallery, will get to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasabadgirl/pseuds/shewasabadgirl
Summary: Q was nervous.Of course he was.He was now Quartermaster.And he was about to walk into the National Gallery to equip an agent.The famous, or infamous, 007, of all people
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for a fic that focuses on Q's side of the story before the National Gallery scene. Turns out I need to write it myself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Contains a bonus drabble. I was reading the Live and Let Die novel. There was the bit about 007 receiving his gear from London and he blessed the efficiency of M's 'Q' Branch. I just have to make it 00Q.

Q was nervous.  
Of course he was.  
In the whirlwind of events. Before he even had a chance to breath out from when the explosion shocked him. Before he even had a chance to acknowledge it had really happened.

He was now Quartermaster.  
And he was about to walk into the National Gallery to equip an agent.  
The famous, or infamous, 007, of all people.

He had tried to go with it. He knew what he is capable of. He had confidence in his ability to take over as Q one day. He had been getting ready for that day.

But not like this.

Although he had remained composed for the briefing and prepared his kit for 007 in control of his mind-  
It was now crashing down on him like a wave, the feeling that he was out of his depth.

It was silly. What he did with the gun. Bond would laugh at him and complain to M how incompetent he was. Focusing on these little details instead of the big picture.

And a gun and a radio was not enough for a double-oh agent about to go out into the enemy world on his own. He knew it. But that was all he could do in the amount of time he was given.  
Of course he had faith in himself to help deliver more gadgets if needed. And he had faith in 007's ability. But right now as the time ticked for him to enter the designated meeting space with the agent, it all felt so laughable.  
What was faith in face of an enemy capable of such evil things that...  
That made _him_ Quartermaster?

Q really wanted to find a quiet corner to bury his face in his hands and calm himself down. But he couldn't. From now on... Actually from a while ago on. He did not have luxury like that anymore.  
People look up to him for guidance.  
He had to become the constant voice of reassurance. Confident. Giving the agents what they would when they were faraway, so faraway, on their own, yet the moment they touched their equipment they knew their back was covered, from home.

That thought gave him strength. He was not being brave for himself anymore. He had a responsibility. And it's time to show he could take it.

Q took a deep breath and walked in. The moment he is under the gallery light the shakiness in his legs were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

They laughed about it one day.  
About their first meeting.  
How they had insulted each other but really, it was their way of measuring each other up. Well more on James' side, to be fair. He needed to know what kind of person he was handing his life over to. Quite literally.  
  
Credit to Q, Q branch continued to run smoothly. If not more vibrant. James is still alive and well, better than he had ever been, also credit to Q.  
  
He was going to put all that into a kiss when Q suddenly said, in a whisper into his wine glass, so quietly James had to lean in close to make out his words.  
"I was so nervous." He said. "So nervous."  
  
James put down his own glass and pulled Q closer to him. Q's body was slightly stiff and James tried to tuck him into his arms best as he could.  
He knew what Q was trying to say.   
  
He knew.  
  
It was so easy to forget how young Q was. How he was still relatively new to this profession of theirs.  
  
He thought back to the near panics he had to hide in his chest and the wet palms he had to press into his trousers.  
These were the feelings you could never let anyone see. These were the things you have to deal with on your own. And quickly. Because your life depends on it.  
  
"I know." James said, pressing a kiss into Q's hair. That's all he could think of to say.  
  
"Yeah." Q said. Just like that he had recovered. The vulnerability gone.   
  
All James could do was to finally go in for his kiss, putting into it how proud of Q he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Got you the new list from 007." Moneypenny announced, walking into Q's office. "Looks fun."

Q took it from her.

Apparently the message man had truthfully written down everything as Bond had said.  
Possibly just to be one hudred percent sure nothing is missed or misinterepted.   
  
"Get the Admiralty to lend us one of their frogmen suits complete with compressed-air bottles..." Q chuckled at that. "Underwater harpoon guns...underwater torch...mine and fuses..."

He clicked his tongue. "What is the bloody idiot up to?"

"He needs it by the end of the week. Do you want me to contact the Navy?" Eve said, already at the door.

"Ask them for some compressed-air bottles. Thank you." Q said, already pulling out some files.

Eve looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"End of the week." Eve repeated. "It is a long list."

Q waved a hand at her without looking up from the papers now covering the whole of his desk.  
Smiling to herself, Eve left Q to his work.

***

The box got to Bond after he had spent an intense week training on his skills under water (and getting stung by various water creatures, and nearly got his face bit off by a shark).   
But that would all be nothing compared to what he was about to do. To crawl himself into enemy island camp along the seabed.

He was already hiding a smile when he saw the box waiting for him.   
He knew Q always made sure he packed it himself. Of course put his very best efforts for every agent. But for James this is the one extra touch. So wherever James were, even if it was some remote tropical island where he could only rely on messengers to get what he wants to Q, he would open his equipments and know Q's hand was there.

It was with that warm feeling in his chest that James pulled out the guns, the torches and the various things Q had thought he might need. This really was saying something about Q branch's efficienty, to have so many things ready at such short notice. But of course Q worked his magic.  
Tucked at the bottom was the frogsuit he had asked for. With the help of the local officers there to aide him, he tried it on

It fit him like a glove.

In the disguise of the mask James let his grin grow on his face.  
For a biref moment he could smell the familiar smell of Q branch. And of Q. The prospect of flesh hungry sea creatures and the darkness of the sea stopped crawling under his skin.


End file.
